


3 a.m. and I'm Thinking of You

by nimbob94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbob94/pseuds/nimbob94
Summary: How I'd like to think the proposal went. (A fix it fic?)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	3 a.m. and I'm Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Gallavich fic that I'm posting. I'm currently working on a multichapter AU but that's taking a while. This is how I wanted the circumstances of the proposal to happen. 
> 
> I wanna thank my good friend Midori for being my beta, you are an angel.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this, let me know your thoughts in the comments!

Ian stirred in his sleep, a contented sigh escaping his lips. He felt the rise and fall of his partners chest where his arms were wrapped around him. It still felt too good to be true, that he was finally here, back in the South Side, in his childhood home with the love of his life. 

Mickey had done so much for him, Ian felt he would never be able to show him just how grateful he was. He was so lucky that he had someone like Mickey, willing to do anything to protect him. But now it was Ian’s turn to protect him. He’d spent enough time being hot and cold with Mickey, he needed to let him know how much he meant to him, how committed he was. He couldn’t risk losing him again.

He’d been planning it since their last days in prison, briefly mentioning it here and there, testing the waters to see how the other man felt. With everything that had happened since his release and subsequently Mickey’s release, they had been put through the ringer. He wanted Mickey to trust that he would be there with him no matter what. He never wanted him to feel alone in this world anymore.

He didn’t have a lot of money, but he knew that wouldn’t matter to Mickey anyway. He’d found the rings at a pawn shop, nothing too fancy, just two matching silver bands. Simple but meaningful. He wasn’t sure how into wearing a ring Mickey would be but he wanted to give him the option to do so if he wanted. 

With Paula gone, things would be better for them. They could get through their parole a lot easier now with Larry being their PO. Maybe someday they could finally go see the beach together like they’d always talked about. Mickey would love that.

He inhaled deeply, relishing the scent that was so familiar to him. It was almost intoxicating, he could never get enough of it. Mickey always acted like it bothered him when Ian would smell him, but he caught that telltale blush that appeared on his cheeks sometimes when he did it. 

Placing a light kiss on the crook of his neck, he rolled away from him gently, trying not to wake him. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. 3:34 a.m. He reached over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, retrieving the small box he had hidden in there. He opened the box and took out one of the rings, rolling it between his fingers, a glimmer of moonlight reflecting on it as he turned it over in his hand.

Turning back to look over his shoulder at the man sleeping peacefully beside him, he never felt more sure of anything in his life. Placing the ring back in the box and hiding it away, he made his decision.  
He wrapped his arms around the brunette once again, kissing his shoulder lightly. Mickey hummed softly in response, stirring in his arms.

“What are you doing awake?” Mickey asked.

“Sorry, just thinking about some stuff,” Ian replied.

“Well, could you try thinking more quietly? Some of us are trying to sleep here,” He said, no annoyance in his tone despite his words.

Ian chuckled, squeezing his arms tightly around Mickey once again, kissing his temple.

“I love you, go back to sleep,” He whispered in his ear.

“Love you too,” He replied, taking one of Ian’s hands and kissing it before settling back against his chest with a sigh.

Ian let himself relax again, feeling tiredness take over, knowing that he was safe and loved, that his best friend and the love of his life was here in his arms. He was going to make sure that never changed. He was going to propose to Mickey tomorrow.

*

Mickey had the morning off. He was back working his security job at the mall now that Larry was his PO again, so Ian decided to take him out for breakfast before his shift.

He was taking a little too much time getting ready, feeling nervous now that he had decided that today was the day. After he had gotten some sleep, his doubts started flooding in again. What if he wasn’t good enough for Mickey? What if Mickey didn’t want to get married after what he went through all those years ago? A million questions were running through his mind. 

Mickey kept looking over at him so he knew he wasn’t hiding his nerves well. He needed to keep it together, to prove that he was in this one hundred percent.

“You ready?” Mickey asked him, putting his wallet and phone in his pocket.

“Yeah, you head downstairs, I’ll be down in a sec,” He replied, trying to sound casual.

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, clearly thinking something was up with him.  
He waited until he heard Mickey’s footsteps on the stairs before opening up the drawer and retrieving the box from its hiding place once again. Sliding it into the pocket of his jacket, he made his way downstairs.

“You okay, man?” Mickey asked when he entered the kitchen.

“Yeah, of course, why?” Ian answered, trying to be nonchalant.

“I mean, you’ve been pretty quiet all morning, usually I can never shut you up.” 

Ian rolled his eyes in response and put his arm around Mickey’s neck, pulling him towards him and placing a kiss on top of his head.

“I’m fine, probably just hungry,” He said, patting Mickey’s ass and pushing him towards the front door.

“Alright, let’s get some fuckin’ pancakes then, princess,” Mickey said, lightly shoving Ian away from him.

Maybe Ian didn’t need to be so nervous after all. Things felt so natural with Mickey, almost second nature. His doubts were starting to dissipate, he knew he was making the right choice. Mickey was his entire world and he was going to do whatever it takes to prove that he was devoted to him. 

He took Mickey’s hand as they walked out of the Gallagher house, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss on each of his tattooed fingers. Yes. He knew he was doing the right thing.

He was going to marry Mickey Milkovich.


End file.
